


hold your mistake up

by CrimsonDruid



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Mother and any characters from said game.
Kudos: 4





	hold your mistake up

It happened again. They let them down.

Was it all for nothing? Even though they tried so hard it was all the same. They were just a failure.

Even if Lucas needed them again, they would still be a failure.

They no longer deserved to be called a snake.

They were just a worm always hiding in the dirt too afraid to face the world.

No, they were worse than a worm.

At least the worms didn't attempt things they couldn't do it in the first place.

At least the worms didn't drag others with them.

_At least the worms weren't plain useless._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mother and any characters from said game.


End file.
